Status Social
by susnot22
Summary: Cuando Naruto Uzumaki se tiene que mudar al dormitorio de Sasuke, el presidente de la clase no puede negarse a su deber. Shonen-ai. Sasunaru TRADUCCION
1. Prólogo

Esta es una **T****raducción** de un fanfic llamado **statue social**, la autora es **Gonrie** el link al fanfic original está en mi perfil, bueno… este es solo el primer capítulo, depende de la respuesta el q suba el segundo…

_**

* * *

Status social**_

_Por__: Gonrie__, traducido X__ m__í XD…

* * *

_

Recuerdo una vez haber hablado contigo. Fue el 11 de noviembre, hace casi dos meses para ser precisos. Ese día te veías un poco diferente de lo normal en clase. Así que, como el presidente de la clase, tenía que hacer mi trabajo y hablar contigo.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?-

También recuerdo como esa vez tu mirada penetro la mía. En tus ojos había confusión, melancolía y tristeza. Eso fue una sorpresa para mí ya que cada vez que te veía siempre parecías estar tan feliz con todo. Tal vez mi expresión te sorprendió porque de repente sonreíste.

-Hehe…nada de que preocuparse Uchiha.- Tu cara era el ejemplo de alguien increíblemente feliz, pero tu voz sonaba..._plana_.

Eras muy buen comediante.

Además recuerdo haber asentido antes de alejarme de ti. Sea que haya sido una buena o una mala elección, no lo pensé dos veces.

Tú eras el payaso de la clase; alguien que causaba problemas a todos porque interrumpías las clases y jugabas bromas fuera de la escuela.

A mi parecer, no valías nada.

Pero cuando agarre un espejo de mi bolsillo para examinar mis ojos que habían estado molestándome desde la mañana, por coincidencia te reflejaste en el cristal.

...Estabas llorando. Los demás estudiantes aun estaban en la clase, pero nunca se dieron cuenta.

...O tal vez no querían darse cuenta.

Desafortunadamente para mí, volteaste tu cabeza hacia mi dirección. Me di cuenta cuan azules y rojos en realidad estaban tus ojos. Cóo tu cabello rubio caía lentamente sobre cada parte de tu cara. Por un momento parecía que solo éramos tú y yo.

Pero guarde el espejo y me aleje.

Después de todo tenia una reputación que mantener. Ser el presidente de la clase no significaba que tenía que ser amigo de un perdedor. Mi deber era asegurarme que estuvieras lo suficientemente saludable para ir a la escuela.

Como ya te había preguntado, no tenia nada más que hacer contigo.

* * *

Yo nunca hubiera pensado que terminaría en esta situación.

-_Así que este es__ Uzumaki Naruto. __El ha estado teniendo algunos problemas __así__ que por el momento __tendrás__ que dejarlo quedarse en tu dormitorio__-_

De hecho, Iruka el guardián de los dormitorios, me dijo esta mañana. Aun no se cuales serían esos "problemas" pero eran lo suficientemente importantes para que tuvieras que ser transferido de tu casa hacia acá.

-¿Puedo usar el cuarto de aseo?- Me preguntaste, inseguro.

Tu voz parecía tan diferente a la de la escuela, tan cortés y frágil que no sabía que decir.

-Si, adelante, me aseare después de ti.-

Tú asentiste y oí el distintivo '_click_' de la puerta, lo que significaba que la habías puesto candado. Suspirando, volteé y empecé a hacer, mi ensayo de matemáticas.

...No eras tan importante como para que desperdiciara mi precioso tiempo pensando en ti.

Aproximadamente 30 después, quitaste el candado a la puerta y te dirigiste hacia tu cama. Yo tome un descanso de mi tarea y me fui al baño.

...Olía bien.

En silencio puse mi ropa a un lado y entré a la ducha. Me gustaba la forma en que el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo. Era refrescante y hacia que se fuera mi tensión. Al alcanzar mi botella de shampoo Axe, vi la tuya al lado.

Era un shampoo de vainilla/durazno. Incluso tu jabón olía a cerezas.

Tan diferente a ti...Tú pareces del tipo que probablemente va con un olor más fuerte.

Frotando mi cabeza, sentí un dolor de cabeza aproximándose. Tú parecías siempre acabar con mis nervios.

Esa también era una razón por la cual nunca me moleste en llegar a conocerte. Tu brillantez probablemente me habría vuelto loco. Adoro cuando todo esta silenciosos y pacifico.

...Pero en este momento, a pesar de estarlo, de todas formas podías hacer que me doliera la cabeza.

Apagando la ducha, de inmediato tome un Advil del gabinete de medicinas detrás del espejo.

'_¿Porque estoy tan agitado por un perdedor como el de todas formas_'

...Nunca obtuve una respuesta.

* * *

Era lunes. Había sido una semana desde que te habías mudado conmigo. Francamente, pensé que para ahora ya habrías tratado de conocerme como todos los demás.

...Pero además del "_Vas a usar el baño__" _o el ocasional "_Buenos días_" nunca hablábamos.

Pero aun así seguías acabando con mi paciencia.

Por lo que hoy, Le pregunte a Iruka si al fin tenia lista una habitación para ti. Me dijo que habría una al final del mes.

-¿No hay otra opción? habíamos acordado que viviría temporalmente conmigo… ¡Yo no esperaba dos meses!-

Iruka parecía incomodo.

-Bueno…sabes que han estado construyendo en la Parte B del departamento. Tendrás que seguir así. Lo siento.-

-¿Lo siento?- Dije, mi voz casi temblando.-Mire, Iruka-san, No quiero que el siga en mi dormitorio. Cámbielo a otra habitación o algo.-

Dios, me estaba quejando con un directivo. Mi cerebro debe haberse convertido en gelatina.

Desde la esquina de mis ojos, vi a Iruka morder su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué?-

Aun así, no dude en responderle.

-No soporto verle la cara.-

Tal vez Dios quería castigarme por mis palabras o algo ya que vi a Naruto entrar en la habitación en ese preciso momento. Probablemente escucho lo que dije. "_Oh Dios_"

Después de todo, cualquiera se sentiría culpable después de haberle dicho eso a otro ser humano. '_Especialmente desde que el nunca me ha hecho algo__...' _

-¿U-Uzumaki-kun? - La voz de Iruka alcanzó mis oídos, lo suficiente para sacarmede mi distracción. Los ojos de Naruto se veían preocupados y podía ver sus manos temblar. De repente, sin embargo, se detuvo y dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Voy a salir un momento.-

Y justo así, se fue. Iruka no volteo hacia mi pero aun podía sentir la culpabilidad proviniendo de él; lo cual era extraño ya que el no hizo nada malo.

-En realidad no se lo que ese chico tan agradable te haya dicho, pero mejor discúlpate con el después.- dijo Iruka, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Aun tenía preguntas inquietándome. En este momento, la más importante era:

¿Cómo es que el nunca hace tarea? Es decir, teniendo las mismas clases que él, se que tenemos bastante.

...pero nunca lo he visto abrir un libro en el dormitorio. De hecho, todo lo que hace es escuchar a su música o ver al álbum de fotos verde-azulado que guarda en sus cajones

Finalmente, me decidí y le pregunté.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual nunca te veo haciendo la tarea?-

El se veía sorprendido de que le hubiera hecho una pregunta pero pronto recupero su compostura.

-Si,- dijo, su cuerpo más relajado pero aun rodeado por un aire de tristeza.

Salió un pequeño '_Oh_' de mi boca, haciéndome sentir ligeramente estúpido.

Como para cerrar la conversación, me dio la espalda.

...Dejándome otra vez con preguntas sin respuesta.

-Bien, clase, necesitan elegir un tema para el siguiente trabajo de investigación. No olviden decirme su decisión antes de Salir.-

Levantándome casi inmediatamente, camine hacia la multitud que se había formado alrededor de la maestra. Me dejaron atravesar la fila ya que yo soy, después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Yo elijo el cáncer.-

Escuche a algunos chicos detrás de mí quejarse pero los ignore. Las chicas estaban felicitándome por mi 'excelente' decisión. '_Que molestia_'

Desde la orilla de mis ojos, logre ver a Uzumaki sentado en su silla. Extrañamente, lucia bastante ansioso cuando encontré su mirada.

-¿Cual?- La maestra me pregunto haciéndome dirigir mi mirada hacia ella.

-Cancer de mama.-

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, descubrí algo de verdad interesante.

La _verdadera_ sonrisa de Uzumaki Naruto era impresionante.

Todo inició esta tarde; yo había recibido una televisión con un reproductor de DVD integrado de parte de mi madre. De verdad quería usarlo para ver películas, pero, una vez más, tenia tarea.

Pero Uzumaki, como de costumbre, no tenía nada que hacer. Solo ver su álbum otra vez.

-Hey.- Mi voz lo hizo estremecerse; algo que he de admitir lo hizo ver bastante tonto.

¿Te importaría ir al videoclub a rentar una película para mí?-

Sus ojos sorprendidos parecían dos veces su tamaño normal mientras abría la boca.

-¿Yo?-

Tuve que contenerme para no voltear los ojos.

-Si, Tu.-

Por un momento, pensé que se iba a rehusar pero aceptó. Cuidadosamente cerró su álbum antes de meterlo a su armario.

Probablemente me vio desde la esquina de sus ojos viendo hacia el libro.

-No toques esto.-

Una persona tan directa...

-De todas formas como si estuviera interesado en tus cosas.-

Algunas veces me preguntaba como podía decir tales mentiras. Es decir, tenia bastante curiosidad de ver que es lo que estaba escondiendo; de saber como era la foto a la que el, noche tras noche, veía...

Oí a Uzumaki inhalar profundamente antes de avanzar hacia mí, -Dame el dinero.-

Le di la cantidad exacta para una película. Es decir¿No tenia que darle propina, cierto?

La puerta se cerro detrás de él, y antes de que pudiera contenerme, ya había abierto sus cajones para ver el albúm verde-azulado.

¿Y saben que? La única cosa que encontré fue la palabra '_Gambatte_' en un pedazo roto de papel y una versión adulta de Naruto sonriendo en una pequeña foto al lado.

'_Seguramente__ es su padre __se parecen mucho_'

La observe por otro minuto, memorizando la imagen en mi cabeza cuantas veces pude antes de regresarle. Entonces abrí mi computadora y empecé mi búsqueda sobre el cáncer de mama.

Veinte minutes mas tarde, el entró a la habitación con una película. Fue directamente hacia mí y me la dio.

-¿The Boss?- Le pregunte, viéndolo extraño. El alzo los hombres pero al mismo tiempo se veía bastante feliz.

-El cajero me dijo que esta muy buena.- respondió sencillamente antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

'_Si __como no d__e seguro__ tú __querías__ ver la __película_'

Suspirando, volteé hacia la TV, colocándola en el suelo me senté sobre la cama. Pude ver a Naruto tratando de sentarse en una posición donde pudiera ser capaz de ver la película desde su cama; lo cual era imposible ya que la TV solo estaba dirigida hacia mí y nuestras camas estaban bastante alejadas.

-Te puedes sentar aquí si quieres.- Le dije, haciendo espacio a mi lado. Después de todo, reputación o no, yo no era tan cruel.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería algunos dulces que yo había comprado a la hora dela cena, pero me congele.

Uzumaki Naruto estaba sonriendo...justo ante mí.

Tenia los dientes más blancos que hubiera visto.

* * *

Después de que la película termino, ya eran las 11:00 pm. Bostezando, apague la televisión y me enrede en mis cobertores. Uzumaki aun estaba sobre mi cama, frotando sus cansados ojos.

-Es tarde. Ve a dormir.-

Mi comentario lo despertó de su letargo.

-Lo siento. Me moveré de inmediato.-

Me di cuenta que su voz parecía un poco más fuerte que de costumbre. Justo de la forma en que era hace tres meses...

¿Tal vez era mi oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Te gustan las películas de comedia?-

Oí el pequeño rechinido de su cama cuando se sentó sobre ella.

-Si¡Son las mejores!-

Oh si, Su tono era mucho más diferente esta noche. -Me gustan más las de acción.-

-Lo siento,- Dijo, bostezando. -Hubiera escogido una si tú me hubieras dicho.-

Y de Nuevo el silencio lleno la habitación. ¿Quizá ya estaba durmiendo?

-Bueno la película estuvo bien,- Dije, no muy seguro de que el estuviera escuchando. -¿...Tal ves la próxima vez podríamos ir juntos a elegir una...?-

No se que me hizo decir tal cosa pero no podía retractarme. Aun así...el hecho de que estaba apostando mí…-

-Mejor no. ¿Que tal si alguien nos ve juntos fuera del dormitorio? Van a pensar que somos amigos.-

Ouch... Su voz sonaba herida y deprimente. ¿Como podía pensar en status social cuando el me estaba haciendo sentir culpable?

-Tienes razón,- Logre decir. Lo oí moverse en su cama pero no dijo nada en contra.

Era cruel con él. Yo lo sabía...

-Lo siento,- Murmuré temblorosamente. '¿_Como puede despertar tal emoción en mi?_'

-Está bien,- Lo oí decir en voz baja. -Entiendo.-

Y aun así, Yo no. No sabia como el podía soportar tanta basura de mi. Es decir, de hecho antes le había dado esperanzas de empezar una relación conmigo¿cierto?

-Mientras me dejes ver las películas que tu o yo rente¿Esta bien?- Dijo, mis oídos notando el ligero tono tembloroso en su voz.

No pude resistir la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en mis labios. -Está bien.-

...Tal vez, solo _tal vez_... ¿Podría tener una Amistad secreta con él?

* * *

Bueno, q opinan… ¿debería de subir el segundo capítulo¿La traducción se entiende? Dejen su review xfa, juro q leerlos me hace feliz :D 


	2. CAPITULO 1

_**

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de Status social... pensaba subirlo el lunes proximo o si lograba 10 reviews... y bueno, aqui esta... **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_Escrito X Gonrie, Traducido X mi _****_

* * *

_**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que empezamos a ver videos juntos. ya que era el turno de Sasuke, escogió una película llamada 'Showtime' que en realidad no estuvo muy buena. Eddie Murphy, quien normalmente es bastante gracioso cuando protagoniza algo, estuvo horrible en esa y estuvo bastante aburrida.

-¿Aun tienes algunos Smarties ?- Me pregunto Sasuke, su expresión mostrando su cansancio.

-No, lo siento. Uh, aunque creo que aun quedan palomitas de maíz.- Dije, levantando la bolsa. La tomo de mi mano y empezó a comer las sobras.

Tengo que admitir que desde que empezamos esta especie de ritual de ver películas, he sido capaz de hablar más con Sasuke. El no es exactamente lo que pensé que seria. Lo había imaginado mas cerrado de mente, e incluso si el va a fiestas de vez en cuando, siempre regresa antes del toque de queda. Esto me sorprendió ya que normalmente en las fiestas…

…bueno normalmente, y especialmente para un chico como él, yo había esperado que durmiera en el dormitorio de alguien más. Después de todo, el es bastante popular con las chicas.

-Esta película es bastante mala ¿No?- Oí decir a Sasuke en su camino hacia el baño. _'__Probablemente a lavar sus dientes__...' _

-Bueno, algo así.- Le dije, Aun inseguro si en realidad debería decirle que tan mala estuvo. Pero, mientras veía a Sasuke, aun lavando sus dientes, asomarse desde el baño y levantar una ceja hacia mi, no pude evitar que una pequeña risita escapara de mi garganta. -Tienes razón. Totalmente mala.-

Ya que le di la espalda cuando me moví de su cama a la mía, no vi su reacción a mi respuesta. '_De todas formas no me importa__no es como si fuera mi amigo o algo__…_'

Si. No me importa.

Un minuto después salió del baño, ya en su pijama.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?-

Claro que no. Yo ya estaba enredado en mis cobertores, completamente cómodo.

-No. Puedes apagar la luz.-

Lo hizo pero no sin hacer una cara.

-Recuérdame no acercarme demasiado a ti cuando estemos viendo películas. No quiero oler tu mal aliento.-

Yo volteé mis ojos, pero ya que estaba oscuro, probablemente no lo vio. Bien por mi, supongo.

-Es solo por está noche.-

-Si, si. Deja de hacer excusas.- Le oí decir, acusadoramente.

La comodidad que había sentido antes me dejo de repente. '_¿Se está burlando de mí_'

Lentamente volteé a ver su cara. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aunque sus ojos mostraban que había sido en broma. Al ver la mirada, me tranquilice.

-La próxima vez, elijamos otro tipo de película.-

La voz de Sasuke me regresó a la realidad. En realidad no tenía nada en contra ya que me gustan casi todos los géneros de películas... aunque...

Hay una pequeña excepción en mi lista.

-Mientras no sea una romántica.-

Casi podía sentir la confusión que había creado en la habitación. Sasuke se movió sobre su cama, levantando un brazo para poner su barbilla sobre su mano.

-¿Por qué no?-

No había nada más que curiosidad en sus ojos negros.

-Las odio.-

Volteando a otro lado, suspiré. Sasuke probablemente quería seguir en el tema pero de verdad no quería discutir esto con él. Especialmente desde que ahora las cosas estaban marchando tan bien.

'_Si, de verdad la odio__.'

* * *

_

La hora de la cena es probablemente lo que más odio en un día de escuela. Si, es un descanso pero eso no significa que tuviera algo en que gastar mi tiempo. Todo lo que hago es…ver amigos que intercambian tópicos unos con otros y se divierten. Qué _entretenido_ es esto para mí¡De verdad!

Suspirando, ubique mi lugar de costumbre y camine hacia él. En la mesa estaban Shikamaru y sus amigos como de costumbre. En realidad cada uno de ellos eran personas bastante normales y ya que no era exactamente rechazado o negado por ellos, consideré que estaba bien para mi comer a su lado.

Normalmente escucharía lo que sea que ellos estuvieran hablando pero hoy era probablemente una excepción ya que ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra después de escuchar 'Examen de matemáticas.' Así que yo estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Entonces noté a Sasuke hablando con su multitud. El no era el más hablador pero parecía estarse divirtiendo con ellos. Había un montón de chicas populares sentándose detrás de ellos, volteando de vez en cuando hacia su mesa. Vi a Sasuke enrojecer un poco al notar a Ayu sonriéndole. '_Probablemente también esta enamorado de ella__.' _

Después de todo, ella era la chica más bonita en la escuela.

Ella tenía cabello rubio, con perfectos ojos verdes que probablemente nadie podía igualar. Su forma de caminar hacía que cada chico volteara hacia ella. Ella no estaba vistiendo nada demasiado provocador, pero era lo suficiente para que fuera vista por todos. Ella también tenía piel perfecta y había este extraño rumor de que ella nunca había sido vista con un solo barro en la cara.

Ella era la chica perfecta

'_Esto no quiere decir que ella sea inteligente__.' _Aun observando el pequeño coqueteo entre Sasuke y ella; termine mi cena con malestar.

Por alguna razón, encontré la escena repugnante. '_No tiene sentido. De todas formas no es como si Ayu podría estar interesada en alguien como yo__.'

* * *

_

Las tardes pasadas en la biblioteca eran aburridas. Todo el mundo se quedo callado cuando la bibliotecaria paso caminando por el pasillo pero empezaron a hablar en voz alta cuando se fue. '_Se siente como una prisión__...'_

Aun estaba investigando para mi proyecto de Lupus cuando escuche a Ino y a Sakura que estaban sentadas no muy lejos de mí; Sakura estaba llorando e Ino trataba de consolarla. Por alguna razón, la escena me rompió el corazón.

Yo no tenía nada en contra de ellas. Es decir, tal vez ellas se burlaban de mí cuando la clase lo hacía pero en realidad no era nada personal. Ambas tenían suaves personalidades.

-N-no puedo creerlo….- Oí decir a Sakura, poniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. Vi que Ino estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, incapaz de decir algo de ayuda.

-¡Ayu esto, Ayu aquello¿De verdad soy t-tan f-fea?- Su voz era débil y temblorosa pero aun así escuche sus palabras.

Vi a Ino suspirar antes de frotar la espalda de su amiga. –sabes que no lo eres. Solo olvida a Sasuke, lo vimos venir desde hace mucho.-

'¿_Sasuke?'_

-¡Esa maldita perra¡Al- alejándolo de mi lado!- Las lagrimas de Sakura eran más frecuentes, aunque aun estaba murmurando.

Ino se veía cada vez más y más incomoda. Me di cuenta de que estaba buscando un Kleenex pero parecía no tenerlo. Viendo la caja al lado de mi mesa, agarre algunos y camine hacia su mesa.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas, antes de enojarse. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Bueno en realidad no podía culparlas; Yo _acababa_ de presenciar una escena vergonzosa. -Aquí.- Le dije, acercando el Kleenex hacia ella. Ellas lucían más sorprendidas que al inicio.

Por alguna razón, el ambiente me hacia sentir incómodo. Levantado la vista, vi que aun estaban viendo hacia mi, Sakura con su boca abierta mientras Ino me miraba como si yo fuera una bomba de tiempo.

Nerviosamente, acomode mi corto cabello detrás de mi oreja izquierda.

-Seca tus lágrimas. Una hermosa chica como tu no debería llorar por un chico como él,- La vi ruborizarse un poco pero no dijo nada en contra. También Ino se veía más relajada.

-Estoy seguro que hay toneladas de chicos que apreciarían una simple mirada tuya.-

Avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, les di la espalda y me asegure que la computadora estuviera cubriendo mi cara cuando me senté.

'_Yo y mi gran boca__...'

* * *

_

Cuando regrese al dormitorio esa noche, Sasuke no estaba ahí. '_Probablemente fue a una __fiesta__ o algo así__.' _

Mientras me cambiaba en mis boxers, vi una carta abierta sobre la cama de Sasuke. La curiosidad me llenaba y la tome rápidamente. Era de parte de su madre.

_¡Hola cielo_

_¿Cómo __estás__Espero que __ya no__ tengas ese __feo__ resfriado__Tu padre y yo acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje a Italia__¡Fue maravilloso! __Te trajimos unos cuantos recuerdos así que te los daré la próxima vez que nos __visites__Oh, tu hermano también consiguió graduarse de McGill; ¡Por fin se convirtió en doctor¡Tu__ padre y yo también estamos orgullosos de tus resultados__Corazón_

_Con mucho amor_

_Mamá_

_P.D.: si hay algo mal con la televisión, llámame..._

'_Qué afortunado.'_ pensé, regresando la letra a su anterior lugar sobre la cama. '_tener una madre que se preocupe __tanto__...'_

Suspirando, me regrese a mi cama, tratando de no deprimirme.

'_D__espués de todo__¿Quién no estaría celoso de__ Uchiha Sasuke?'

* * *

_

Alrededor de las 3:00 a.m., escuche algo extraño y de repente sentí algo…

…_Sobre_ mí.

Instintivamente pensé que era un gato pero ya que los animales no están permitidos en los dormitorios…

Me aterrorice.

Mis manos temblorosas se dirigieron hacia lo que fuera que estaba sobre mi estomago e, inhalando profundamente, lo toque.

Era algo puntiagudo pero al mismo tiempo suave. ¿Qué podría ser? Especialmente algo que parecía pesar tanto como yo.

Apoyándome en mis codos, logre ver lo que estaba sobre mí.

…Bueno más bien _quien_ estaba sobre de mí.

Sasuke estaba roncando suavemente, aun vistiendo su camiseta blanca con un par de jeans. Suspirando y relajándome, alcé mi mano hacia su hombro y lo sacudí lentamente.

-¿Hm…?- Le oí decir mientras medio abría sus ojos. Su aliento olía bastante a alcohol. '_¿Está __borracho__?'_

Me vio extrañamente antes de sonreír y enredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Me sobresalte antes de paralizarme totalmente. '_¿¡Qué es lo que está haciendo_'

-Ayu,- Le oí murmurar antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_Oh_...Eso explicaba bastante.

Tranquilizándome un poco, sacudí su hombro otra vez. -Sasuke, despierta,- Susurré.

El medio despertó otra vez antes de murmurar. -¿Qué sucede?- Me preguntó con voz rasposa.

Su tono parecía más profundo que antes. -No soy Ayu.-

Esto lo hizo verme a la cara pero aun podía ver la confusión en sus ojos. -Pero tienes cabello rubio.-

La respuesta me hizo reír un poco. -pero aun así no soy ella.-

Bostezando otra vez, me libero de su abrazo antes de frotarse los ojos. Pensando en que regresaría a su propia cama, giré hacia la pared pero solo para sentirlo moverse bajo las cobijas a mi lado.

-Como sea, estoy cansado.-

Suspirando, lo levante y lo puse sobre su cama. Y debo decir que él es mucho más pesado que yo. '_Probablemente sus músculos_'

Mientras estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia mi cama, Lo escuche murmurando algo.

Levantando una ceja, me incline más cerca de el.

-Hueles bien.-

No estaba seguro, pero probablemente estaba enrojeciendo. Es decir no es cosa de cada día el que alguien me de un cumplido.

-Prefiero cereza a lavanda,- Le oí susurrar cansadamente antes de bostezar y voltearse a otro lado.

También bostezando, conseguí meterme en mi cama y hundirme en mis calientes mantas.

'_Qué chico tan extraño._'

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capi. (Xq el anterior fue el prólogo) de Status Social, muchas gracias a _Manzanita Roja, Kenshina, lady Sesshoumaru y cia, angel of frienship, Rhuw, Luluchan, Simca-chan, Ankoku Nosaka, Mireya Humbolt, Moony33 _por sus comentarios; espero que este capitulo haya quedado bien y se entienda, el próximo capítulo lo subire el lunes (este no, el proximo) o si llega a los 10 reviews... Ah, y tengo otra traduccion pero no se si subirla a fanficción xq tiene lemon, Itasasu, todosXsasu y SASAUNARUSASU yay!!!

* * *

**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**_

* * *

Status Social

Capítulo 2

Escrito por: Gonrie

_**

**_Traducido X mi_**

* * *

Hoy fue mi primer día de examen. Podías sentir el estrés levantándose dentro de mi pero hice lo mejor que pude para olvidarlo. 

-¿Hmm?- Esto me hizo voltear hacia la cama de Naruto, para ver que al fin estaba despertando. Vi a Naruto bostezar ruidosamente antes de checar el reloj. 

-Hm...Son las 7:00 a.m.- 

Levanté una ceja al verlo tomar su mochila de debajo de su cama y empezar a leer su libreta. '_es totalmente tarde para eso.' _

-¿Sabes que los examenes son en 30 minutos, cierto?- le pregunte, sintiendo un poco de pena por él. '_No es mi problema. Debió haber estudiado antes_.' 

Naruto asintió, aun viendo hacia sus apuntes. 

-Si, no hay problema.- 

'¿…_No hay problema¿Es en serio?'_ Pensé, hacienda una cara. Probablemente me vio ya que lo oí reír. 

-Apuesto a que pasare todos mis exámenes.- 

Esto me hizo reír. 

-Seguro, Uzumaki? Es decir, antes de hoy nunca te había visto hacer la tarea.- 

Lo vi cerrar su libreta antes de alejarse hacia el baño. 

-Ya verás.- 

Y una semana después, cuando recibimos nuestros resultados, solo pude parpadear al ver a Uzumaki sonreír orgullosamente a sus exámenes. 

Había aprobado todos por arriba de 60.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que empecé a salir con Ayu. Mucha gente nos dice que nos complementemos el uno al otro y que lucimos muy bien juntos aunque estoy seguro de que la mitad de ellos están celosos. De cualquier forma, era la hora del refrigerio, y Ayu y yo estábamos comiendo juntos. 

-así que vi este maravilloso vestido que combina perfectamente con los aretes que compré la semana pasada y-- Ayu seguía hablando acerca de ir de compras. 

Suspirando, asentí a todo lo que ella decía y tome una mordida de mi sándwich. Odiaba cuando ella hablaba acerca de compras. 

Desde la esquina de mis ojos, logre ver a Uzumaki. '_Oh no..._' 

Estaba en problemas. La pandilla de Simón estaba jugando baseball con su almuerzo. Por supuesto, Simón también estaba insultándolo mientras aventaba su almuerzo a otra persona. 

Cómo odiaba a es chico. El era él oh-tan-hermoso chico de Francia. Su largo, cabello café tenía a las chicas coqueteándole, pero a mi parecer lo hacía lucir afeminado. El también tenía ojos cafés pero él decía que eran color miel. El hecho de que su acento fuera un poco pervertido y que él estuviera en muy buena forma también ayudaba. 

-¿Oh, acaso Uzumaki va a hacer una escena?- Oí a Simón decir burlonamente. 

Voltee mi cabeza hacia el rubio, viéndolo temblar un poco. Muchas personas estaban viendo la escena, algunas de ellas riendo. Por alguna razón, esto me hizo sentir culpable. 

-¡Sasuke!- La voz de Ayu me despertó de mi sueño. Ella tenía un puchero en su pequeña cara. 

-¡Escúchame!- 

-Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo, querida?- Le dije, haciéndola ruborizar y luego sonreír. 

-Te pregunte si querías ir a ver la nueva película ¿Tu sabes esa con Yuka Hokari? Se ve romántica.- Dijo, su voz más aguda que antes. 

'_No en realidad no quiero pero oh bien_' Pensé, de alguna forma logrando una pequeña sonrisa para ella. -Si tú quieres, entonces iremos.- 

-¡Viva¡Se estrena el viernes, así que esta noche podremos ir de compras!- 

Tal vez ella estaba emocionada pero yo no. _'¿Se cree que soy su esclavo o que?' _

Escuche a la gente empezar a aplaudir y voltee hacia la fuente. Uzumaki aun se encontraba en el centro de Simón y su pandilla rodeándolo, su almuerzo aun yendo de derecha a izquierda. 

Lo que era peor era que nadie lo estaba ayudando. Viendo en silencio, nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente generoso para detener esto. 

'_Cómo si yo tuviera el derecho de decir algo así_' Pensé, viendo hacia otro lado. Por alguna razón, quería alejarme de ahí. 

-Ayu ¿Qué tal si vamos al salón principal a prepararnos para las clases?- 

Ella asintió y tomó mi brazo entre los suyos. Se despidió de sus amigas y yo les dije adiós a mis amigos y continuamos en nuestra feliz salida. 

Bueno...antes de que una lonchera golpeara la puerta frente a nosotros. Reconocí inmediatamente de quien era. 

Ayu parecía un poco sorprendida aunque yo estaba nervioso. No quería enfrentarlo. 

No se si pueda llamarme afortunado o no, pero mientras Naruto caminaba hacia su almuerzo, no volteó hacia mi. Escuche a la gente murmurar detrás de mí. Mientras Uzumaki tomó su almuerzo y lo examinó, pude ver claramente algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. 

'_¿Va a llorar aquí?'_ Pensé, un poco sorprendido pero sintiéndome más incomodo que nada. 

De repente volteó hacia mí; con tal deseo que me hizo congelar. Vi a Ayu levantar una ceja hacia mi, como interrogándome acerca de su comportamiento. Y yo hice lo que probablemente más lo lastimo. 

Miré hacia otro lado y encogí mis hombros, haciendo una cara. Una cara de disgusto. 

Entonces escuche la puerta de la cafetería abrirse y el sonido de pies corriendo. 

Nunca me sentí más avergonzado de mi mismo.

* * *

Cómo lo habíamos planeado, estaba acompañando a Ayu a Shibuya esta tarde. Ella se probaba 14 trajes distintos antes de comprar uno o ninguno. Incluso me hizo entrar a una sex shop con ella hace 20 min. '_Eso fue realmente incómodo.'_

Después de todo, el administrador casi nos corrió por que tenía sospechas de nuestra edad. Adolescentes de 16 años de edad no tienen derecho a entrar a esa clase de tienda. Pero ya que yo mido casi 1.80 m. nos dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas. 

-Sasuke ¿Se me ve bien esta blusa?- la oí decirme tiernamente. Levantando mi cabeza hacia ella, la vi vistiendo una pequeña blusa rosa que no alcanzaba a cubrir su estomago. 

-Si, se ve bien.- Dije desinteresadamente y ella sonrió, aunque, en realidad no me gustó la blusa. Prefiero cuando ella esta vistiendo blusas normales con algún par de jeans. '_Entonces ella no destaca demasiado.' _

Viendo mi reloj, ya eran las 6:00 pm. 

-¿Ayu, no te dijeron tus padres que deberías regresar a la casa para la cena?- 

Ella se sorprendió un poco pero asintió. 

-Me iré a cambiar. Espérame.- 

Suspirando, me senté en una silla a esperarla. No es que ella estuviera empezando a acabar con mi paciencia…bueno, algo así. 

Pero era algo que ya había esperado. Es decir, seguía siendo una chica y le gustaba ordenar a la gente. Pero aún así me gustaba. 

Bueno más precisamente, me gusta desde el año pasado. El momento en que la vi presentándose a la clase ese día, diciendo que acababa de mudarse de su ciudad a Tokio, pensé que era hermosa. 

Y luego, al día siguiente, ya era famosa. Los chicos estaban invitándola a salir y las chicas trataban de hacer amistad con ella. '_Y al fin logré invitarla a salir.' _

Me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo. Quiero decir, no es como si cualquiera pudiera salir con ella. Pero tengo que admitir que desde que empezamos a salir... 

'_A mis ojos se ve cada vez menos y menos hermosa.' _

Estaba viendo un lado de ella al que realmente no me sentía atraído. Su manera de ordenar a la gente a su alrededor empezaba a molestarme. Y ella a veces también era un poco infantil. _'No juzgues un libro por su portada.'_

-¡Bien, vamos!- Levantando la mirada, la vi avanzar hacia mi, tomando mi mano en la suya. 

Y luego la acompañe hacia el metro. Llegamos justo a tiempo para que ella comprara un boleto. Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de caminar hacia el metro, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a besarme. 

No puedo decir que haya sentido mariposas en el estomago pero aun así estaba nervioso. Entonces ella se alejo. 

Y yo aun seguía ahí, viendo al frente. '¿_Cómo es que...no me siento emocionado?_' 

¿Había algo mal conmigo? 

'_Cómo sea...vayamos a casa. Estoy cansado.'_

Hacienda mi salida, estaba a punto de esperar en la fila para tomar el siguiente autobús cuando vi a Uzumaki caminando al otro lado de la calle. Sus pasos parecían mas lentos que de costumbre y no estaba enfocado '_Una expresión tan seria.'_

Entonces lo vi entrar a una florería. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me sorprendió. Es decir ¿Por qué estaría comprando flores? 

'¿_Tal vez él está saliendo también con alguien?' _

No se porque pero mi estomago decidió voltearse en ese momento. Ignorándolo, mire hacia ambos lados del camino antes de cruzarlo y entrar a la tienda. 

'_Huele a porquería.'_ pensé, poniendo mi nariz dentro de mi suéter. Entonces lo vi comprando dos rosas azules. El cajero le dio su cambio y el volteo, notándome de inmediato. 

El se congelo. -¿Hay algún problema, señor?- Escuche al administrador preguntarle. 

Esto pareció despertarlo. -No, ningún problema. Gracias.- 

Levantó una ceja hacia mí mientras caminábamos fuera de la tienda. 

-Así que ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunte, aun sintiéndome culpable por lo de antes. 

-Nada.- Le oí decir, su voz temblando un poco. Como una persona inteligente que era, probablemente decidió cerrarse hacia mí. '_No puedo culparlo...'_

Suspirando, acomode nerviosamente mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. 

-Lo siento.- dije, haciéndolo enfrentarme, su cara mostrando curiosidad. -sabes...acerca de antes...- 

El asintió. -No te preocupes. Yo entiendo.- 

Otra vez con el entendimiento. De verdad ¿Cómo podría entender algo así? 

-No, no lo creo.- Antes de que lo supiera, mi boca dejó salir esas palabras. Me miró desde la orilla de sus ojos y encogió los hombros. 

-De cualquier forma, no me importa. Piensa lo que quieras.- Dijo, y empezó a agarrar su paso. 

Frunciendo el ceño, yo también agarre su paso. 

-De todas formas ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- 

-No es de tu interés.- Dijo, viendo alrededor nerviosamente y luego hacia su reloj. -Oh si ¿Te importaría compra la cena por mí después? Regresaré al dormitorio alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. así que la cafetería no estará abierta.- 

-De acuerdo,- le dije, aun sintiéndome un poco perdido. -pero aun tienes que decirme a dónde vas a ir.- 

Esta vez, él me vio fijamente... -No tengo porqué decirte nada, Uchiha.- 

Yo también lo vi, empezando a perder mi paciencia. -Cómo el presidente del dormitorio, tengo el derecho a saber.- 

Volteando los ojos, suspiró. -No, no lo tienes. Sólo necesitas saber cuando estaré de regreso.- 

Y él estaba en lo correcto. No pude replicar a esto. 

-¿Es un crimen saber a dónde vas a ir?- 

-¿No conoces el significado de Privacidad?- Le oí decir, su voz mostrando enfado. 

No se por qué, pero el hecho de que estuviera escondiéndome cosas realmente me molestaba. Y, de alguna forma, me detuve antes de chocar contra el cuando dejo de caminar. 

Estábamos parados frente a un cementerio. 

El miró hacia mí, como calculando. Suspirando, sacudió su cabeza. -Lo que sea. Has lo que quieras.- 

Ignorándome, avanzó dentro del cementerio. Y, por supuesto, lo seguí. Encontré extraño que aun sin ir viendo hacia el frente, supiera exactamente hacia dónde estaba yendo. 

15 minutos después, nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña lápida. Pude leer el nombre _Arashi Uzumaki _ahí. 

Oh...esto explicaba bastante. Escrita bajo el nombre, vi la fecha _1971-2006_. '_Su padre murió este año.'_

Vi a Naruto poner las flores encima de la tumba, sonriendo tristemente. 

-Hola papá.- 

Se veía realmente frágil así; incluso su voz estaba temblando un poco. Entonces cerró sus ojos y, supongo, probablemente recitó una oración dentro de su mente. 

Debo admitir que me sentía fuera de lugar. No era siquiera un amigo de Uzumaki pero estaba mostrándome una parte de él que aún estaba dolorosamente fresca. 

'_Aún después de que he sido un imbécil con él.'_

-Papá, este es Uchiha Sasuke,- Escuché a Naruto en voz baja junto a mí. -El es mi compañero de habitación.- 

Esto me trajo a la realidad y me incline respetuosamente hacia la tumba. Naruto consiguió darme una pequeña sonrisa que regrese lentamente. 

Aun estaba nervioso por el hecho de que acababa de presentarme a su padre, a pesar de ya estar muerto. Después de todo, no es cosa de todos los días el encontrarse en esta clase de situación. 

'_Especialmente desde que sentí que era algo de verdad importante para él. _Pensé, viéndolo desde la orilla de mis ojos. '_Y el hecho de que me siento orgulloso por alguna razón.' _

Viendo a mi reloj, vi que eran las 7:00. Mi estómago se quejo ruidosamente, haciendo a Naruto reír a mi lado. 

De verdad tenia una desenfadada forma de reír. 

La atmósfera estaba llenada de alivio. 

-¿Qué tal si…vamos a cenar?- 

Pero, de repente, fue aplastó. Dejo de reír y su sonrisa desapareció. 

-Mejor no. Hay bastantes estudiantes en esta área de Tokio que podrían vernos.- Empezó a decir, evitando mi mirada al ver a la tumba. 

-De todas formas ni siquiera tengo dinero.- 

Y otra vez, sabía que el estaba en lo correcto. Estábamos en Shibuya, un lugar donde montones de adolescentes hacían sus compras. Aunque… 

-Entonces seamos discretos,- Le dije, sintiéndome nerviosamente feliz. Por alguna razón, quería decir '_Que se jodan,'_ pero logré contenerme. Después de todo, los Uchihas no maldicen. -Por el dinero, no te preocupes. Yo invito.- 

Sentí mi corazón saltar un poco mientras Naruto me mostraba una sincera sonrisa. 

-¡De acuerdo, vamos!-

* * *

¡Listo! Gracias X sus reviews... creo q cuando termine d traducir el fic talvez los traduzca al ingles y se los mande a la autora... 


	4. Capitulo 4

Disculpen la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo 3 :D... por cierto, escribi algo que _podria_ (¿?) considerarse como spoiler del manga al final, si no quieren que se los arruine no lo lean...

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

_Escrito por Gonrie, traducido X mi XD_

* * *

Habían sido dos días desde que Sasuke y yo habíamos comido fuera esa noche. Tuvimos suerte de no habernos encontrado con alguien que conociéramos; comimos tranquilamente y nos divertimos al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que ya sabia, esa noche Sasuke me confeso que su hermano al fin iba a ser un doctor en Montreal. También me hablo de su familia y me explico más acerca de la empresa de su familia.

Fue la primera vez que Sasuke se abrió hacia mí. Esa noche me sentí muy feliz.

Esta noche, estábamos viendo una película llamada 'The Grudge.' déjenme decir que desde ahora declaro que las películas de terror no son lo mío. Junto a mí, Sasuke seguía masticando sus palomitas de maíz desinteresadamente mientras yo apartaba mi vista de la pantalla. '_Esto es asqueroso_.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que había estado apretando el brazo de Sasuke a lo largo de la película. Inmediatamente lo solté. No se si dio cuenta de esto ya que siguió comiendo sus palomitas. Como sea, la película al fin llego a su final, haciéndome sentir aliviado.

-Esta es la ultima vez que vemos _esta _clase de película,- Dije, determinado. El se encogió de hombros sin quejarse. -Probablemente tendré pesadillas.-

Suspirando, camine hacia el baño, cepille mis dientes y me cambie en mis bóxers negros. 'D_emasiado cansado para bañarme esta noche_.

Mientras terminaba y quitaba el candado de la puerta vi a Sasuke en su computadora, investigando. -¿ya terminaste tu reporte?- Pregunté, bostezando

Su Mirada aun estaba sobre la laptop. -Si, estoy buscando otras referencias por si acaso.-

Asentí y me senté sobre mi cama. El guardo el documento antes de cerrarlo. Bostezó y entro en el baño. Mientras lo hacía, busqué en mi cómoda y saqué el álbum verde-azul, empezando a examinar la imagen otra vez.

'_Papá_,' pensé, sonriéndole cariñosamente a la fotografía. '_Te extraño tanto_.

Después de todo, él había sido la única persona que había tenido en mi vida. No madre, no abuelos, no tíos, ni tías. Siempre habíamos sido mi padre y yo. '_Incluso a pesar de que el se encontraba en otros continentes la mayor parte del tiempo'_.

Después de todo, ser un fotógrafo profesional no es un trabajo sencillo. Él tenía que dirigir su propio equipo, haciéndolo ir a peligrosos países solo para tomar unas cuentas fotos. Por supuesto, él se había vuelto famoso a causa de ellas.

'¡_Gambatte!'_

Esta fue la palabra que su padre había escrito antes de que aprobara su examen el año pasado, justo antes de partir a Canadá por su trabajo. '_Del cual nunca regresó_...'

Escuchando el pequeño 'clic' de la puerta, vi a Sasuke acercarse hacia su cama, respirando profundamente en su almohada antes de acostarse. Levanté una ceja ante su acción pero no dije nada. Sasuke pronto volteó hacia mi dirección, su atención yendo inmediatamente hacia mi álbum.

-¿Aún viendo eso?- Dijo el pelinegro, bajándose de su cama y yendo asentarse a mi lado. Apreté mi álbum cerca de mi, asegurándome de que no pudiera verlo. -Ustedes son muy parecidos, sabes.-

Maldije y sentí que se me salían los ojos. '_No puede ser_..._él ha_...

_  
_No pude evitar el enojo levantándose dentro de mí, por la forma en que lo vi sonreír confirmando. -¡Tu maldito imbécil!- dije, golpeándolo directamente en la cara. Su cabeza golpeó la pared antes de escupir, un segundo después, una pequeña cantidad de sangre. -¡Te dije que no lo tocaras!-

El solo sacudió su cabeza. Respirando profundamente, le recé a Dios que me ayudara a contenerme de golpearlo otra vez. -Bájate de mi cama.-

El no se movió de su lugar. Tomando su hombro, estaba a punto de arrástralo hacia el piso cuando me golpeó en el estómago, enviándome directo hacia el piso. Sentí el dolor sobrecogiéndome y subí mis brazos hacia el área adolorida. -¡eso dolió, bastardo!- grite, débilmente.

El se limpio la sangre de la orilla de sus labios con la camisa. -Esto te enseñara a pensar dos veces antes de golpearme otra vez.-

Logre levantarme sobre mi cama antes de mirarlo fijamente. -¡Bueno, al menos yo tenia un motivo! ¡Tu violaste mi privacidad!-

-¡Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho!- respondió, sus ojos mostrando algo de enojo. -¡¿Piensas que no se que leíste mi carta?!-

Esto me dejo sin palabras. El aun me estaba observando con la orilla de sus ojos, la intensidad en ellos disminuyendo. _'En este caso_...'

-Supongo que estamos iguales,- Dije, suspirando profundamente. Lo vi asentir un segundo después. -Supongo que si.-

Un silencio incomodo se formo a nuestro alrededor. Ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, esperando a que el otro rompiera el hielo.

Pasaron dos minutos y aun no habíamos hablado. Me di cuenta de que los pies de Sasuke estaban jugando con la orilla de mi álbum. Frunciendo el ceño, rápidamente lo aparte de el. El levanto una ceja y yo lo vi fijamente, aunque mas en broma que otra cosa. Y, por alguna razón que solo Dios debe saber, empezamos a reír.

Yo aun tenía lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos mientras Sasuke se acercaba hacia su cama. Cuando por fin nos tranquilizamos, suspire felizmente antes de volver a abrir mi álbum. Sabia que el aun me estaba viendo, Podía sentirlo. -El murió de cáncer de estomago, sabes.-

No dijo nada pero yo sabia que estaba escuchando cuidadosamente cada una de mis palabras. -La peor parte es que no pude ver su cuerpo ya que el murió en Canadá. Solo recibí una llamada telefónica al día siguiente. El nunca me dijo que tenia cáncer.-

Sentí una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla pero no le di importancia. -No puedo perdonarle el hecho de que me haya mentido en algo tan importante, pero aun lo amo con todo mi corazón.-

Esta vez, tuve que limpiar mis lágrimas.

-El era la única familia que he tenido.-

Sasuke parecía un poco perturbado, viendo a cualquier parte excepto hacia mi. Sonriendo, limpie mis lágrimas con enojo. -No te preocupes. No era mi objetivo hacerte sentir incomodo.-

El asintió y me dio la espalda. Le sonreí un poco y apague las luces

-Buenas noches, Uchiha.-

Bostezando, jale los cobertores sobre de mi y esperaba dormirme pronto cuando su voz me sorprendió. -¿Es esta la razón por la que ahora estas en los dormitorios?-

'_Es listo,'_ pensé, insolentemente. -Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con esto?-

Bostece otra vez y espere una respuesta. Ninguna vino así que cerré mis ojos y me prepare a ir hacia el país de los sueños.

Lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, si no hubiera oído el pequeño -No- salir de la boca de Sasuke.

* * *

Ya era miércoles. Mi reporte era para el viernes y aun tenia que hacer u n poco de investigación. Suspirando, me desconecte del MSN y mire por encima de la computadora.

De hecho, hoy había un montón de gente en la biblioteca. Muchos estudiantes estaban hacienda su proyecto al último momento, creando una atmosfera de pánico. Mientras me acercaba hacia un pasillo, pude distinguir cabello color de rosa al final de una mesa y...

Ojos verdes viendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

Ella volteo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. '_Extraño_.

Continúe mi búsqueda y encontré lo que buscaba acerca del Lupus, entonces regrese a mi asiento junto a la computadora. Tomando una hoja de papel en blanco de mi mochila, me corte con el papel, haciéndome exclamar en sorpresa.

El bibliotecario vino inmediatamente, callándome. -¿Acaso no tienes respeto por otros?-

Su voz profunda me despertó de mi estupor. -Lo- siento.-

El me envío una última mirada de advertencia antes de regresar a su propio trabajo. Suspirando aliviado, puse mi pobre pulgar dentro de mi boca, esperando que el sangrado se detuviera. Cuando estaba a punto de continuar con mi proyecto, una mano salió de la nada y saco mi pulgar de mi boca. -¿Eres idiota? ¿Acaso no sabes la cantidad de bacterias que puede haber en tu mano en este momento?-

Volteando, vi a Sakura con un avergonzado rubor sobre sus mejillas, su otra mano sobre sus caderas. Ella me vio en una forma extraña antes de suspirar, y entonces empezó a examinar mi mano. -Esta sangrando mucho para ser una cortada tan pequeña. Vamos, tengo banditas en mi bolso.-

Aun un poco sorprendido, ella me jalo hacia su asiento y me hizo sentarme a su lado. Abriendo su bolsa, saco al manos 15 cosas antes de sacar la bandita. No pude detener la pequeña risa que escape de mi garganta mientras la ponía alrededor de mi pulgar. Ella alzó una enojada ceja hacia mí.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?-

Aun así, yo probablemente seguía sonriendo. -Es solo que, para encontrar una simple bandita, tuviste que sacar tantas cosas antes de hallarla. No tenia idea que un bolso pudiera contener tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.-

Ella lucio sorprendida por un momento antes de reír un poco. -Idiota. ¿Entonces para que crees que inventaron los bolsos?-

Incluso sus insultos parecían cariñosos. -Lo siento, soy un poco ignorante en cuanto a cosas de chicas.-

-Creo que es mejor de esa manera.- Dijo, aun con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. -Así que, ¿Que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera?-

-Oh...solo terminando mi proyecto,- Dije, mi estado de animo un poco decaído. -Es una molestia.-

-Yo termine el mío desde hace mucho,- Dijo, aburridamente. Levantar una ceja pero ella no se dio cuenta por estar viendo a su reloj. -Aun tengo algo de tiempo, ¿Deseas que te ayude?-

Por supuesto, Esto me saco completamente de guardia. '_¿Lo esta hacienda a propósito? Trata de burlarse de mí_...

Irritación empezó a crecer dentro de mí cuando la vio esperando tranquilamente su respuesta. -No pienses que porque he sido insultado con el nombre de _idiota_ un montón de veces significa que soy uno.-

Con esto, me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme hacia mi propio escritorio pero su mano tomo mi brazo. Estaba listo para soltarle unas cuantas vulgaridades pero la ira en sus ojos me dijo lo contrario. -¡Escucha, tonto, estaba tratando de decir 'gracias' por la otra vez, pero acabas de probarme que tan idiota eres en realidad!-

Y luego, salió de la biblioteca, dejándome detrás sorprendido como estatua.

Despertando de mi asombro, Agarre un pequeño libro sobre su mesa. Mirando hacia la puerta, suspire...

'_Podría dárselo de regreso'_.

* * *

No podía creer lo que acababa de atestiguar. Es decir, Mi corazón aun esta latiendo rápidamente dentro de mi pecho y ya pasaron 4 minutos. '_Sasuke estaba_...

'_Detente, solo olvídalo,'_ Me dije a mi mismo.

Aunque las imágenes aun se estaban reproduciendo dentro de mi cabeza...

La cabeza de Ayu estaba inclinada hacia la parte inferior de Sasuke...la forma en la que tenia puesta la mano sobre su cabeza, respirando rápidamente... '_Ayu le estaba dando a Sasuke sexo oral_.'

Solo el pensarlo me hacia temblar. '_Debió haberle puesto seguro a la puerta_._ Acabo de tener la sorpresa de mi vida_.

Pase por la cafetería, tome un plato de comida antes de sentarme en una mesa cualquiera. Después de todo, no había mucha gente ya que la mayoría vivía en sus casas, así que nadie se quejo. '_Mejor para mi'_.

Al empezar a comer, No pude evitar recordar el ruido de antes. Los sonidos de satisfacción saliendo de la boca de Sasuke y el pequeño sonido saliendo de la boca de Ayu mientras tragaba... '_Em_..._creo que ya no tengo hambre'_.

Tragando, tome mi plato y lo eche en la basura. Aun demasiado avergonzado para regresar al dormitorio, camine hacia la salida, planeando dar una caminata.

Aunque el plan cambio en el momento en que vi quien estaba en la televisión que la escuela mantenía en la recepción.

-Hemos escuchado rumores; ¿Es verdad que esta planeando adoptar un niño?- Un reportero de ICS le pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque con una misteriosa sonrisa. -No.-

-Entonces, ¿Esta usted embarazada?- Pregunto otro reportero, esta vez de TOX.

Ella asintió, mostrándole una feliz sonrisa a su esposo Jim Farley, un popular cantante de América, el cual estaba parado a su lado. Se escucharon exclamaciones de todas partes, haciéndola sonreír aun más.

-¡Yuka Hokari, Yuka Hokari!- Grito otro reportero, logrando atrapar su atención. -¿Cual es el sexo? ¿Tienen alguna idea para el nombre del bebé?-

Esta ocasión fue Farley el que respondió. -Los resultados indican que será un niño. Y hemos decidido nombrarlo Takara.-

Una vez más, la multitud exclamó excitadamente mientras mi cuerpo se congelaba. ¿_'Takara? No_._ De ninguna manera_...'

-¿Hay alguna razón para usar ese nombre?- Preguntó otro reportero, casi tirando al suelo al periodista a su lado.

Yo podía oír los latidos de mi corazón martilleando dentro de mis oídos. -No en particular. Solo me gusta ese nombre.-

Me costaba más trabajo respirar. Mis manos estaban temblando y yo pensaba que me volveria loco si ella respondía algo más.

-¿Hay alguna otra razón?- Preguntó otro reportero.

Esta vez, ella miró directamente hacia la cámara. -Siempre he querido que mi primer hijo tenga ese nombre.-

Enloquecí antes de poder evitarlo.

* * *

Aproximadamente cerca de la medianoche, regrese de mi caminata. Estaba temblando y mi cabeza se sentía vacía.

Logre no despertar a nadie mientras abría la puerta de mi dormitorio, y me di cuenta de que las luces ya estaban apagadas. Era mejor así ya que de todas formas no quería hablar con nadie. Moviéndome silenciosamente, agarre mis bóxers de el día anterior y me los puse. Estaba caminando hacia mi cama cuando mi pie golpeo algo en el piso. 'Es_túpido zapato_.

Esto despertó a Sasuke. El miro alrededor cansadamente antes de ubicar sus ojos sobre mí, e inmediatamente enrojeció. Levante una ceja antes de recordar repentinamente lo que había sucedido antes.

-Oh...regresaste.-

Voltee mis ojos, pero él no pudo verlo. -Si.- Poniéndome de pie, patee el zapato antes de acostarme rápidamente sobre mi cama. '_En realidad no quiero hablar con él ahora_.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de recordar lo que había pasado me hacía sentir ansioso y enojado al mismo tiempo. Ansioso porque no sabía como actuar con normalidad y enojado...

¿Porque estaba enojado con el?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, Suspire antes de que un bostezo escapara de mi boca, -Vuelve adormir.-

El no decía nada así que le di la espalda, esperando que si el no estaba dormido aun, tomaría la indirecta. -¿En dónde estabas?-

Aparentemente no. Ahora estaba probando mi paciencia. -Solo duérmete y olvídalo.-

Esta vez, oí su cobertor caer al suelo antes de pasos acercarse hacia mí. Aun más enojado, me senté en la cama, viéndolo fijamente. -¿Toma la indirecta y piérdete, si?-

El me regreso la mirada y se detuvo frente a mí. -¿Es por lo que paso antes? Mira, lo siento, no estábamos esperan--

-Oh, ya cállate.- Por alguna razón que no pude entender, no quería escuchar sus excusas. -Déjame solo.-

Su mirada se volvió más amenazadora. Puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros, deteniéndome. -¡Bueno, deberías tocar las puertas antes de abrirlas! ¡Y soy yo quien debería sentirse enojado! Tu no fuiste quien--

-No quiero escuchar tus idioteces,- dije, apartando sus manos de mi. Parecía que el enojo que había sentido antes se había incrementado con cada minuto de mi caminata. -Aléjate de mi.-

No lo estaba esperando, pero me golpeó fuertemente en la barbilla. '_Mierda, estoy sangrando_.

Su furiosa respiración se detuvo y miró hacia otra parte, avergonzado. -Lo siento.-

Yo no lo golpee ya que me sentía demasiado cansado. -¿Crees que esto va a terminarlo?-

El aun seguía sin verme. -¿Podrías apartarte de mi vista? Estoy cansado.-

Juro que sus ojos crecieron dos veces su tamaño. -Cómo te atreves…- empezó, viéndome furiosamente. De repente, volteó, alejándose hacia su cama.

Sabia que mi enojo iba más allá de lo que era capaz de enfocarme. La verdad es que en realidad no estaba enojado con él, solo un poco por... _'Ni siquiera se porqué estoy enojado con él_._ Soy patético'_...

Suspirando, me di la vuelta, la culpa comiéndome desde dentro. Tragando saliva, Dije su nombre. -U-Uchiha, Lo siento.-

-Cállate,- le escuche decir fríamente. Esto me hizo sentir aun peor.

Pero yo fui quién tuvo la culpa, así que no podía pedirle que me perdonara si el no quería. Desquite mi ira en Sasuke cuando la única persona con quien estaba enojado era ella.

_Si, esta vez de verdad lo arruine._

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 3 de status Social… (Estúpida computadora borro dos veces la traducción que ya tenia lista…. Estúpida yo también por no haberla guardado) esta fue la tercera vez que traduje el mismo capitulo así q mas les vale no quejarse si es q encuentra algún error (no creo, pero…) xq estoy terriblemente frustrada en este momento… (ok, eso parece un poco hostil...), ojala dejen su comentario para q x lo menos haber traducido Y capturado el mismo capitulo valga la pena (). Por cierto, ¿alguien ya vio el capitulo 401 de Naruto? Que onda con San Itachi y su ¿novia (o)? (¡Que no es Shisui, demonios!) Aunq creo q el termino utilizado era _Koibito_ (amante, ¿cierto?), eso significa q Kishimoto esta llendo shota con nosotros xq Itachi tenia 13 años en ese entonces, ademas d q si la/lo mató era un/a Uchiha x lo q es _Uchihacest_ (...) Oh, y lo q es mejor aun, mató a sus padres, amigos, _amante_ pero no a Sasuke XQ lo quiere (queria _snif_...) mas q a a nadie, más q a familia, amigos **Y **_amante_ como sea, si era lo suficientemente mayor para matar al clan lo es tmbn para tener amante no (XD)... espero q esto no les de la idea d q soy una Itasasu fan xq no lo soy, pero aun asi estoy :DDDD!!. Ok, hasta el siguiente capitulo, disculpen la tardanza, adiós.


End file.
